Lord of DarkneSs
by ALeXiA-AshForD1
Summary: - old fic - Hay alguien que quiere conquistar al mundo. Esperemos que nuestros heroes puedan detener este catastrofe antes de tiempo. ¿Podran derrotar a todos los enemigos?
1. Juntos otra vez

**LORD OF DARKNESS**

: Acciones o descripciones :

" p_ensamientos_ "

**-...**.-...-...-  salto de escena

**NEGRITAS** (LUGARES DONDE SE ENCUENTRAn)

NA: nota del autor.

**ME BORRARON MIS FICS** T.T Pueden creerlo. Alguien chismosito me delato y me los borraron buaaaaa YoY que malos son. Tendré que subirlos todos otra vez. Malditos ¬¬ como los odio. Por eso no había podido actualizar, porque me los borraron y como no tengo mi comp.. No puedo había podido subirlos. A y que cobarde el que me delato. Por lo menos que de la cara ¬¬ no deje anónimos diciendo que me va a delatar.

Bueno continuemos con el fic. Agradezco a todos aquellos que apoyaron al fic y dieron pie para que se hiciera este torneo de la maldad. Espero que les guste. Porque hago mi esfuerzo por complacerlos. n.n. Sin mas que decir. **QUE EMPIECE EL FIC. **

**Disclaimer: **WAHAHAHAHA la verdad no me importa! Demándenme! Como si les importara. Si a mi no me importa a ustedes menos! XD

Quiero aclarar que **Anya** y **Annia** son personas totalmente diferentes junto con **Hikari** y **Hikaru**. Para que no se vallan a confundir.

.+ Cada personaje le pertenece a su respectivo autor.+

+ Los personajes de **Alexia Ashford, Spike, Liam, Kino, Angela, Lizbeth, Sofia **y** Kaiser** me pertenecen a mi y a nadie mas ¬¬. +

**A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Samuel -** Tranquilizate, nadie cree que eres mariposón. Relax hahaha no te preocupes. Pero si quieres te pongo de entrenador no hay problema. Tu solo avisa.

**Cristal** – tranquiliza a tu hermano u.u

**OUTDRIGGER** – Para que me dices que no quieres estar en un equipo y luego si 0.0. ¿Quién los entiende ¬¬? Decídanse. Saldras hasta el cap 2.

**Motoko - **Eres una pesada ¬¬. Cuando va a empezar tu torneo? Ya quiero ke empiece n.n

**Yukiro - **Devuélveme mi bolsa ¬¬ es enserio. No te la puedes quedar XD. No vez que quiero mi maldito celular!

**Zen - **Aquí esta el cap. Ya pronto actualizo "la apuesta" no desesperes

**Catra – **Te pondre con Bryan-kun. No te preocupes

**Shalimar/Annia – **Solo unas palabras para ustedes. "Avaras" XD

**Akane **– No te preocupes saldras con Lee.

**Danielle** – Gracias por contestarme la preguntita. Así es mejor que inventar ehehe.

**Kokoro **– No soy nada organizada creeme u.u puro desmais.

**Bueno y a Todos los demás del fic. Porque si no nunca acabo X.x**

**JAPÓN**

: Un día un joven de nombre tyson se encontraba caminando en las calles de Tokio con unas bolsas de comida:

"¡¡_estupida Hilary y maldita Oro me las pagaran!" – _Se dijo Tyson a si mismo recordando lo que había sucedido.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.: flash back-.-.-.-.-.**_

"¡¡SI NO SALES A COMPRAR LO QUE TE PEDI LE DIRE A LA SEÑORITA KINKEY QUE TE REPRUEBE POR HOLGAZÁN Y TRAMPOSO COPIADOR Y NO SERAS NADA EN LA VIDA!" – Dijo la chica con enojo. Que llevaba su falda corta y su típica blusa rosa.

"¡toma wey! ¿Ahora que harás?" – La prima de Tyson dijo en tono de burla. Que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con una estrella roja en el centro. Y arriba una gabardina negra. El pelo lo tenía corto hasta los hombros de color azul. Con una banda negra en la frente donde sobresalían 2 mechones de otro azul mas claro.

"¬¬ grrr…. Ya dejenme.." – desafiándolas pero sin otra opción de hacerle caso a Oro y a Hilary

_**.-.-.-.-.-.: fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Rayos" – Se limito a decir después de recordar todo.

: pasa junto a un cartel:

"O.o que es eso" – Un poco emocionado al ver el anuncio – "¡¡ES EL ANUNCIO DE OTRO CAPEONATO MUNDIAL!" – Saltando de gusto sin poder creerlo ( acercamiento de camara) o.o (chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan).

: en eso aparece Daiichi dándole honor a su apodo como el niño mono:

¡¡¡Tyson! De parte de Hilary que... OwO chido ¡¡¡otro campeonato mundial! – Con su comportamiento de mono (NA: el de siempre n.nU).

¡si! ¡¡otra vez seré el campeón mundial! – Dijo Tyson levantando el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

¡¡¡ni lo sueñes tyson! ¬¬ - Se apresuro Daichi a responderle.

o.o ¿eh? – volteando confundido

¡¡¡Te venceré en el Torneo Tyson!

¡Pero si estas wey! el torneo es en equipos. – Burlándose de Daichi

Entonces formare mi propio equipo... – Diciendo sin pensar las cosas.

Ya no vas a ser campeón mundial ni aunque sucediera milagros ya que Kai esta de mi lado. -

Yo puedo vencer a Kai con los ojos cerrados

Sueñas Daichi

¡¡TYSON! ¿DONDE ESTA LA NIEVE QUE ME IBAS A COMPRAR? – Hilary viendo a Tyson con ojos de odio.

Que pesada ¬¬ - Replicando el moreno.

¬¬ ¿y mis papas a la francesa, horneadas, chicoleadas, machacadas? – Oro también algo desesperada y con algo de hambre.

¬¬ mm.. – Se limitó a decir Tyson dándole una zanahoria

¡¡¡Eres un idiota Tyson- Le pega con la Zanahoria que le acababa de dar. (NA: knock out, eso le dolió. al menos… olvídenlo, mi mente cochina -.-U)

XX - Tirando en el suelo (NA: Debió ser una zanahoria transgénetica para que lo tire al suelo).

And the winner is Oro Makoto – Kenny llega vestido de réferi (NA: hasta ingles sabe XP)

yes i won! nOn

chimiri waka tu den tadeint! – Kenny vestido de réferi repitiendo (NA: hasta Tarahumara sabe XP)

¿maare que? o.ó ¿me estas insultando pelaná- Daichi metiendose a la platica (NA: O.o insulto! insulto! en maya! pero insulto!).

Hilary comienza a leer el anuncio donde decìa: "Gran torneo Mundial, será realizado en Inglaterra, El torneo sera en Equipos, mìnimo de 2 beyluchadores por equipo. Inscripciones abiertas a todo el pùblico. Patrocinado por la gran corporaciòn BEYBLADE BIOHAZARD INSTITUTION BBI" :

¿Bioque? ¿Y que significa Institution, es sobre las inscripciones? – Tyson con cara de retrazado (NA: Que no le enseñan nada en la escuela ¬¬).

Eso sería inscription y no, quiere decir Institución, ¬¬ - Su prima con algo de vergüenza al ver que su familiar era un burro para todo. (Tyson: ¬¬ te falto decie menos para el beyblade. NA: ¬¬ como quieras).

"Si, ha salido las noticias que una nueva institución de gente con mucho dinero desea crear un torneo para convertir el beyblade en un juego mas profesional y sera reconocido como un gran deporte. Además que la corporación quiere que todo el mundo los conozca por eso hacen el torneo mundial". – Como siempre el sabelotodo teniendo razón.

No entiendo nada – Gritando Daichi y saltado de un lado a otro como simio

¬¬ - Oro le da una banana a Daichi

guaf guaf nOn

¿lo quieres chico? ¿Lo quieres?

n.n - mueve su traserito el niño mono.

¡¡¡pues ve por el- se la tira

guaf! nOn – corriendo va por ella. (NA: de mono a perro ¬¬UU)

¡¡OwO siempre quise una mascota! – Como siempre Tyson con sus idioteces.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**INGLATERRA**

**: En la corporación Biohazard :**

Todo esta saliendo como lo hemos planeado. – Dice Shin. Un tipo de 1.91 muy alto y muy delgado. Ojos azules y cabello negro largo. Piel blanca. Vestido con una playera negra. Unos pantalones de mezclilla negra, tennis negros

Si amo. Al fin podremos tener todas las bestias-bit. Diciendo el enemigo de siempre: Boris.

¿¿¿Ya mandaron a los espías? – Dice un chico pelo azul celeste con las puntas azul oscuro hasta la media espalda. es alto delgado y ojos azul verdosos

Así es. Podremos tener información de todo mas rápido de lo que pensamos. – diciendo Boris con orgullo.

¡¡¡Excelente! – Kory acercándose a Shin

No se preocupen mi hermana se encargara de todo. – Shin diciendo con indiferencia.

Haremos caer a esos estupidos de los bladebreakers. – Kory sonriendo a mas no poder.

Eso espero, ¿¿podremos confiar en los espias- preguntó Boris arrastrando las palabras.

Déjaselo en sus manos. Mi hermana es mas inteligente de lo que piensas – Shin se levanta seguido por Kory dejando solo a Boris

¡¡¡Al fin podré lograr mi venganza! Me vengare del señor Dickenson, de Tyson. ¡¡¡Y sobre todo conquistare al mundo! MUAHAHAHAHA - Boris se empieza a reír sádicamente.

**: en otro cuarto donde entraron Shin y Kory :**

Haha ahora que tenemos a Boris de nuestro lado podemos utilizarlo un rato para luego matarlo. – Dijo Kory con malicia

Asi es, cuando no lo necesitemos mas nos desharemos de el. – Shin acercandose a Kory y poniendole la mano en el hombro.

¡¿Ya esta el otro equipo listo!

Si el Batallon Barthez estará de nuestro lado.

¿Pero son muy malos para el Beyblade no? ¬¬ ¿que no eran unos estafadores?

¬¬UUU De eso se trata, que estafen.

A pues si n.nUU

¬¬

¡No te enojes- Kory le da un beso en la mejilla:

Nadie le da la negativa a Shin Black

Andas dramático hoy.

¬¬UUU

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**JAPON**

**: En el dojo Kinomiya:**

Un nuevo torneo. Ya quiero empezar a entrenar. – Diciendo el peliazul con entusiasmo.

¡¡Si! – Seguido por Daichi

Oye primo, ¿¿puedo entrar en tu equipo? – Poniendo ojitos llorosos y cara de tristeza (NA:Como el gato con botas de Shrek n.nU).

Ya serian muchos beyluchadores ¿¿no crees? – Como siempre Kenny haciendo sus calculos.

Te equivocas… Pueden ser los equipos tan grande como queramos. – Kai aparece derrepene con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared: (NA: Porque Kai sabe tanto? Y como entro sin abrir la puerta? o.ou)

¡¡¡Kai! – Tyson un poco sorprendido.

Tyson – Se limito a decir Kai

¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

¿Acaso eso tiene importancia?

Supongo que estas aquí por el torneo.

Asi es, esa corporación no me da buena espina.

Chicos siempre se preocupan demasiado – La metiche de Hilary metiendo sus narices donde no le llaman ¬¬.

Nadie me contesto T-T, ¿¿Puedo entrar? – Seguía suplicando la prima de Tyson.

Claro que si prima

¡¡Si- Saltando de un lugar a otro : (NA: casi como Daiichi o.oU)

Oigan y ¿porque el equipo puede ser tan grande? Osea que si se anota un equipo de 30 personas ya valimos madres. – Diciendo Daichi rascándose la cabeza con un signo de interrogación.

Vamos Daichi eso es ilógico. No vas a pelear contra los 30 a la vez. – Kenny tratando de verse lo mas sabelotodo posible.

Eso es lo de menos, de todos modos los voy a vencer. – Tyson diciendo con seguridad

¡Tyson! Si ganamos va a ser gracias a mí. – Daichi comiendo bananas.

Eso quiero verlo ¬¬

¡Te reto ahorita! ¬¬ - sacando su beyblade :

Cuando quieras ¬¬U - Tyson sacando el suyo pero Hilary los interrumpe:

Hilary los golpea con un mazo gigante - ahorren su energía primero es el

calentamiento físico y luego el beytal - (NA: o.oU) : En eso llega el abuelo de Tyson:

El señor Dickenson esta aquí. – Diciendo el abuelo como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

¿Qué? – Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos. – Dijo el Sr. Dickenson emocionado volteando a ver a Kai - A parece que si te llego mi mensaje y viniste.

Déjese de habladurías y dígame que hago aquí. – Kai que ya había abvierto los ojos y poniendose en posición de pelea.

¿Es por el nuevo torneo verdad? – Pregunto Kenny (NA: No que lo sabia todo? XD)

Así es. Hay algo muy sospechoso en esa corporación. Así que quiero que entren al torneo. Llame a Kai para que sea el capitán del equipo como de costumbre. Hemos estado investigando y al parecer Boris esta involucrado en esto. – El señor Dickenson hablaba demasiado rápido y con un tono de preocupación.

¡¿BORIS! – Grito Kai

¿Qué nunca se va a rendir? – Pregunto Tyson

Parece que no u.u – Oro respondiendo

n.nU bueno, entonces quiero que vayan y estén muy alertas. – afirmo el Sr. Dickenson.

Wiiii! Los Bladebreakers serán los héroes otra vez y esta vez yo estoy en el equipo. – Oro bailando por todo el lugar.

Nada más piensas en ti – dijo Daichi

¿Y que? Ustedes nada más van a ir para ser campeones otra vez. - Viendose con odio Oro y Daichi.

Que dijiste…. ¬¬ - Daichi brincando hacia ella.

Ya basta! Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes. – Hilary poniendose en medio de los dos.

Ya los inscribí al torneo, por cierto la misma corporación proporcionara un hotel para que todos los competidores se queden ahí. – Confirmo el Sr. Dickenson.

A mi me parece que son unos lunáticos. ¿Gastar tanto en un torneo? – Kenny mostrando en su boca un poco de asombro (NA: Porke de los ojos ni se diga).

Si, pero eso lo van a investigar ustedes. Me marcho, nos vemos en Inglaterra.. a por cierto, quisiera pedirles un favor. – El señor Dickenson deteniendose antes de salir. (NA: Como los friega vrd?)

¿Un favor? – dijo Tyson

Si quisiera saber si mi nieta los pudiera acompañar. Es gran fan tuya Tyson. – dijo el Sr.D

n.nUUUU

¡Ya somos muchos! – Renegando Hilary con enojo.

No les digo que este en su equipo. Simplemente de compañía. Además, quiere aprender un poco mas del beyblade y ser mejor beyluchadora. – afirmo Mr. D

En eso entra una niña de estatura promedio (no tan alta, ni tan enana: 1.55 a 1.60), delgada (tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, o sea, bien formado), cabello largo y ondulado color castaño claro, ojos cafe verdoso. Su color de piel es blanca. Tiene una sonrisa muy linda y es muy bonita. Llevaba una mini falda de volantes color blanco, un top rosa pastel, una chaqueta blanca que hace juego con la falda y unas botas rosas pastel.

Se llama Saya, Saya Dickenson, osea mi nieta.

¿Tu también tienes un beyblade? – Tyson sonrojandose un poco al verla.

Si.. pero tengo un problema es que…

¿Cual? – Interrumpio Oro

No lo puedo hacer girar.

0.0u – Todos se caen al estilo anime.

Que idiota – Dijo Hilary

T-T – Saya poniéndose atrás de Oro.

Cállate, que tu ni siquiera tienes uno. – Oro defendiendo ala pobre niña de las garras de Hilary

Bueno pero si tuviera uno podría hacerlo girar. – Dijo Hilary Presumiendo

Que mala eres. T-T – dijo Saya sollozando

Resulta que ahora somos niñeros. – Viendo con repugnancia a Saya (NA: Como son malos con ella esta Hilary y Kai u.u)

No lo dices por mi verdad – dijo Oro enfrentándosele

Ya tranquilícense. Mejor pongámonos a entrenar. – Tyson un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**ALEMANIA **– (EN EL CASTILLO DE ROBERT)

¿Van a venir los demás- pregunto una chica llamada Dana como de 14 años, Normal de estatura, cabello hasta los tobillos azul claro, ojos lilas, muy delgada (NA: X no comer -.-) Vestido corto negro(q enseñe hombros) con cinta ancha pero ajustada a la cintura, pantalones blancos , deportivas negras:

Si ya vienen en camino. – Contesto Robert.

Genial n.n

n.nU - Se oye un helicóptero- Ya llegaron.

: Gustav va a recibir a los invitados y llegan Enrique, Oliver y Alexia.:

Hola Dana-san n.n – Enrique coqueteando un poco y besándole la mano a Dana.(NA: o.oU nunca aprende)

…. – Alexia que entro saludando a Robert para después irse a acostar al sillón. (NA: Déjenme soy fodonga y que ¬¬).

Una chica pelirroja agarrado el pelo con una cola de caballo y el pelo le llega hasta la cintura y un copete hasta los hombros. Ojos café miel, casi amarillos (como los de Ray). De estatura baja, delgada, bien formada y dotada. Su ropa consistía en un vestido blanco con negro, guantes negros con roja y botas de los mismo colores con picos.

¿Y ella quien es? –Pregunto Robert a Enrique señalando a Alexia.

Yo soy Alexia Ashford y soy la prometida de Enrique ¬¬. – Sin dejar que Enrique contestara por si solo.

¡¿Qué! – Gritan todos sorprendidos. Bueno no todos, solo Robert y Dana.

Si, mi padre y su padre nos comprometieron. Lleva 4 meses viviendo en mi mansión. – Dijo Enrique con orgullo.

….. – Oliver mirando a Enrique como con enojo.

**..-..-.-.-.- _Flash Back_ -.-.-.-..-..**

Mi hijo es muy irresponsable. – Diciendo el Sr..Tournatore: (NA: Es el papa de Enrique).

Lo se, por eso quisiera comprometerlo con mi hija. Ella puede

Controlarlo un poco. Además podría darle algunas tutorías como Español y Física. – Replico el Sr. Ashford:

Ja! Estos Bambinos de ahora, trato hecho. Ha! Mama mía que noticia- Sr. Tournatore dijo con emoción. (NA: haha va a hablar italiano o español u.u)

Espero que trate bien a mi hija – dijo el Sr. Ashford (NA: obvio que no, es un pervertido).

**..-..-.-.-.- _Fin del Flash Back_ -.-.-.-..-..**

Bienvenida. – Dijo Dana

Gracias n.n – respondió Alexia

Te presento a Dana, ella vive conmigo. – dijo el chico de pelo morado

Robert es mi amo. – diciendo con orgullo y abrazándolo (NA: como amigos claro)

0.0uuu no exageres.

¿Donde demonios esta Johnny- Se apresuro Alexia a preguntar.

¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Dana (NA: Que infomaditos tienen a Dana haha nunca se entera de nada).

Ah, tu eres la chica de la que me hablo – dijo Robert

Pues claro que si. Además Motoko esta viviendo con el ¬¬.

Es la niña que el señor McGregor adopto hace tiempo. – Informo Oliver

¿Por qué yo nunca me entero de nada T-T? – dijo Dana algo desesperada de no saber de que hablaban (NA: les dije u.u)

Robert, deberías de sacarla a pasear mas. – Enrique dijo con sus comentarios molestos.

¬¬ - Dana lo miro con odio.

¡Enrique! – Grito Alexia de la nada

¿Qué paso corazón? No me regañes era broma U.U - Dando un brinco por el susto

Traeme agua… AHORA ¬¬ - y se puso a pensar "_como soy mala, porque seré así. Bueno pero tengo que pensar en otras cosas como para tratarlo bien."_

0.0 Lo que digas – Enrique se va por el agua :

0.0uuuuu - Todos

Así es siempre. ¿Oye, por que lo tratas mal ¬¬? – Mirando feo a Alexia (Pensando: "_cree que puede llegar aquí y mandar como si fuera la dueña si no fuera la prometida de Enrique yo…")_

Porque es un Mal nacido. – Dijo Alexia Bromeando

¿Y porque vives con el? – Oliver mas interesado en la platica que nadie.

"0.0u Pues…"- sin saber que decir - "porque se me antoja ¬¬. Me encanta sufrir y ser acosada por pervertidos." – Alexia seguía bromeando pero sin darse cuenta que todos se lo tomaban muy enserio. (NA: que no saben lo que es un sarcasmo?).

Calmate – Dijo Dana un poco enojada por la actitud de Alexia - ¿Dónde esta Johnny?

¿Qué dicen de mi? – dijo el pelirrojo que acababa de llegar.

0.0uu Johnny… - Alexia dijo

Alexia… - dijo Johnny

Motoko…. ¬¬ – viendo con ojos de pistoleros a Motoko.

Ella era alta, de complexión delgada sin llegar a esquelética, bien desarrolla, de cabello castaño y ojos miel. un top sin mangas, con un chaleco estilo seto kaiba, botas negras muy altas y un mini short

Alexia…. ¬¬ - Respondiendo con la misma actitud

¿Ya párenle no ¬¬UUU? – Robert algo molesto por el tiempo sin sentido que desperdiciaban con sus conversaciones. Y comienza a invitarlos a sentarse en el sillón - Yo digo que deberíamos de entrar al nuevo torneo.

¿Enserio, tu crees? – Dijo Motoko con animo

No, te hizo venir nada más para que preguntaras eso. – Replico Alexia con sarcasmo

Cállate Wey. – grito Motoko

Oye no le hables así – dijo Enrique sorprendido por la actitud de Motoko.

Tu cállate Enrique. No te hablan a ti. – Alexia enojada con Enrique al interrumpir la plática sin sentido de ella y Motoko. (NA: Como les gusta perder el tiempo a esas locas u.u)

Te esta defendiendo y lo callas. – dijo Oliver

¬¬UUU ¿y A ti que mas te da? – dijo Alexia desafiando a Oliver.

Porque Enrique es mi mejor amigo, por eso. –.

¿Estas celosa?

No, y no soy mujer. SOY HOMBRE.

Eso dices tu ¬¬ a ver. Quítate la camisa. – Alexia empezó a jalar la playera de Oliver. (NA: ver para creer, siempre he dicho. Motoko: Pervertida. Alexia: No ¬¬).

0.0 – Enrique y Johnny se apresuraron para detener a Alexia antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

Eres una pervertida. – se molesto Oliver. (NA: Pos quien no se va a molestar si lo tratan de desvestir enfrente de todos XD).

El único pervertido aquí es Enrique. – Johhny defendiendo a Alexia.

Callate Johnny – Respondió Enrique – Tu eres un…

Robert, puro desmadre en tu castillo. – Motoko se apresuro a interrumpir a Enrique

u.u – Robert ignorando a Motoko.

Así se la pasan por el teléfono todo el rato. No se ni siquiera para que se hablan. Si solo pelean – Dijo Johnny refiriéndose a Motoko y Alexia.

Porque somos amigas. – Dijo Motoko con orgullo.

u.uUU – Robert tratando de relajarse

Mejor yo voy por el te. – Dijo Dana algo desesperada por las incoherencias de Alexia y Motoko.

Para eso están los sirvientes. – Jalándola hacia ellos nuevamente.

No importa Robert. Es mas yo te acompaño prefiero irme un rato a que seguir escuchando a esas locas. – Oliver tomando a Dana de la mano y retirándose del salón.

A quien le dices loca ¬¬UUU – decía neciamente Alexia a pesar de que ya se había ido Oliver.

Pues a la única loca aquí presente. – Dijo Motoko en tono de burla.

Mejor cállense. ¿Decías Robert? – interrumpió Johnny tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Después de que me dieron este dolor de cabeza. Bueno va a ver un nuevo torneo en Inglaterra. ¿Que les parece si entramos? .

Si, Que ya quiero patear algunos traseros.

Lo que me llama la atención es que no hay máximo de concursantes.

¿Entonces Alexia y Motoko estarán en nuestro equipo?

Lo siento Johnny. Pero yo no voy a entrar. – dijo Motoko

¡¿Qué! – Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Es que no me siento preparada - (NA: Uy si ¬¬UUU)

¿Alexia-san? – pregunto Johnny

No me digas Alexia san hehe y tampoco entrare. Mejor les hecho porras. – (NA: alabio alabao ala binbonba Majestic… Majestics… ¿¿ra ra Ra? 0.0U)

Bueno, mientras este contigo todo esta bien. n.n Minifalda… mmm… – Enrique imaginandose a Alexia con minifalda de porrista. Empieza a babear

¬.¬U – Johnny al no creer lo que acababa de decir su compañero.

Bueno… - diciendo la pelirroja

Cual bueno ni que nada, no seas zorra ¬¬ - Por lo visto a Motoko le encanta poner en ridículo a Alexia.

Pero eres buena beyluchadora Alexia …. – Johnny seguía insistiéndole a Alexia a pesar que ella decía que no.

Johnny esta enamorado. – Motoko en tono de burla.

¬¬UUU

Oyeme, no me bajes a mi novia. – En güero se puso a la defensiva al sospechar de Johnny

Todavía no soy tu novia. Y no voy a entrar al equipo hehe. Mejor a la próxima.

Bueno entonces seremos, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique, Dana y yo. – Repuso Robert.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**EN CHINA**

Un nuevo torneo – Dijo ray

¡Si! White tigres X ha regresado. – Dijo Lee con entusiasmo. En eso llegan Mao con una amiga

Hola miren ella es Akane Tsubame Himura. Ella es una amiga que estaba conmigo en primaria. Hace tiempo que no la veìa. – Dice Mao

Hola a todos – dice Akane. Que es alta delgada cabello azul casi negro mas abajo que de la cintura ojos grandes fríos inexpresivos azul eléctrico y con lentes siempre sonríe como soujiro d rurouni kenshin para evitar lo que siente. Llevaba una falda corta de colegiala azul fuerte calcetas blancas un poco mas abajo de la falda una sudadera amarilla una blusa amarilla abajo de esta y mi reloj.

Mucho gusto me llamo Lee. - Sonrojandose

Yo Ray.

Oigan chicos saben del nuevo torneo. Akane me lo dijo.

Si y creo que seria buena idea entrar.- Dijo Lee con tono decisivo.

Si Lee, además supongo que va a entrar Tyson, Max, Kai y los equipos de siempre.

¡Si! Un nuevo torneo. Oye Akane, ¿no quieres entrar con nosotros? – Dijo Mao a su amiga.

Oye seria buena idea, ya seriamos cuatro. – Lee tratando de convencer a Akane.

Esta bien, gracias chicos n.n – Dijo Akane conuna gran sonrisa.

¡¡Si!

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**EN LA BBI (**BeybladeBiohazard Insitution - Inglaterra)

¿No es mejor llamarle a tu hermana a ver como va? – Kory algo impaciente.

deja de dar ordenes. – dijo Shin

¬¬UUU ¿Bueno entonces que hacemos?

Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches

0.0u

Hablar… Ahora márcale a mi hermana.

-.-U ¡si! – Kory rápidamente agarrando el teléfono, marcando y pasándoselo a Shin :

Pensé que no me ibas a hablar. Lo bueno es que sonó el teléfono cuando fui a la cocina para que no sospecharan. – dice la otra persona

¿Van a entrar al torneo?

Si, casi todos los equipos. Y no tienen ni idea los idiotas en lo que se están metiendo.

Muhahaha

Creo que alguien viene. Me tengo que ir.

Esta bien, sácales la mayor información que puedas.

¡Claro! Bye

Cuidate ….. (NA: Obviamente no voy a poner su nombre aun ¬¬UUU)

Ya llego el Batallon Barthez – Kory diciendole a Shin y entrando Miguel con los demas

Ya todo esta listo amo. También un nuevo integrante se ha unido a nosotros. – Dijo Miguel haciendo una reverencia. (NA: Traidor traidor! Había dicho que nunca mas iba a hacer trampa.. ¬¬)

¿Quien?

Un tipo llamado Christopher y al parecer es buen beyluchador.

Me parece perfecto. Así será mas fácil despistar las trampas

Me será fácil engañar a Tyson. Con eso de que cree que ya no vamos a hacer "trampa".

Es lo que acabo de decir ¬ ¬.

Que divertido va a estar esto – dijo Kory agarrando la mano de Shin

¬¬ Puedes retirarte

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**EN RUSIA**

Así que Boris esta detrás de todo esto. – Dice Tala a su mejor amigo.

Es lo mas seguro. – Respondiendo Bryan

Así que entraremos al torneo – Spencer empezando a sonreir.

Eso es obvio Spencer. ¿Pero que les hace pensar que es Boris?. – Dijo inocentemente Ian.

No se. Pero siempre es Boris. – Tala diciendo algo molesto.- Le preguntare a Kayle que si no quiere entrar.

Tala anda enamorado –Dijo rapidamente Bryan

Tu no digas nada, que mi hermana cuando viene ni se te despega.

¬¬UUU

**..-..-.-.-.- _Flash Back_ -.-.-.-..-..**

¡Hermanito!

Catra – Se apresuro a Decir Tala.

Así que ella es tu famosa hermana – Bryan algo sorprendido porque no era como se la imaginaba. Ella es alta, de 1.65 (NA: bueno eso yo no lo pondría como algo pero bueno n.un). delgada de piel blanca, ojos verdes, pelo largo (un poco mas arriba de la cintura) suelto y de color rojo. Llebaba una polera de color blanco con rojo, pantalones azules, largos, suelto y con artos bolsillos, zapatillas deportivas (casi no se ven por los pantalones) y guantes negros sin dedos

0.0 ¿tu quien eres? – Dijo Catra algo nerviosa.

El es Bryan, el que esta haya ahorcando al enano es Spencer y el enano pues es Ian. – Tala presentandole a todos.

Mucho gusto.

n.nU Hola. – Todos dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. (NA: Te salvaste Ian).

Hola. Me dejas ver tu blade. – dijo Catra mirando a Bryan

bueno.

n.n

¿Así que tu también eres beyluchadora?

Claro, desde muy pequeña practicaba con mi hermano.

Genial.

¿Por qué tu no estas en la abadía?

Es que yo... vivo con mi abuelo.

Ah...

Me gusto tu pelo color lavanda..

Que tímido eres.

Mejor vamos a alcanzar a Tala y a los demás. – Sonrojándose un poco y alcanzando a Tala

-.-

**_..-..-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back_ -.-.-.-..-..**

Bueno, el punto es que Kayle es nada mas una amiga y ya. Todos nos llevamos con ella. – Tala mintió a su amigo.

Pues si, ella también estuvo en la abadía con nosotros. – dijo Bryan

Así es. Entonces ya seremos 5 en el equipo.

¿Y Catra va a entrar al torneo?

Si, pero en otro equipo.

A ya veo…. – dijo Bryan tristemente : En eso llega Kayle que era de ojos cafes, cabello castaño ondulado a los hombros, estatura media, piel apiñonada y llevaba puesto unos pants negros, un suéter rosa que le llega al ombligo. Encima trae una chaqueta negra con adornos de cinturones y botas negras de agujetas.:

Hola chicos

Hola Kayle.

¿Entonces vamos a entrar en el torneo?

¡Si!

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**En otro lugar de Rusia (**Un edificio grande y sin logotipo).

El torneo esta apunto de comenzar. – Dice una sombra.

Traiganlas. – Diciendo Mr. K

¿a Shalimar Kurts y Annia Lebau? – Diciendo de mala gana el tipo ese.

Si, creo que son de los pocos agentes que no llamarían la atención. A quien se le va a ser sospechosas unas niñas de 15 años. – Dijo Mr. K viendo las fotos de las chicas.

Una de las fotos aparecía una chica alta, ojos verdes, delgada, cabello negro con un mechón rojo que cubre mi ojo derecho, piel blanca. De ropa llevaba una gabardina negra, un top negro, un pantalón negro y unas botas militares negras. Ella parecía ser Shalimar. (NA: parece tener una obsesión por el negro).

En la otra foto aparecía la otra muchacha llamada Annia. También era un chica alta, piel blanca, ojos grises, cabello blanco. Su ropa consistía en una mini falda blanca,una blusa sin mangas blanca, gabardina blanca, botas militares blancas. (NA: ella obsesionada con el blanco, algo medio obvio jeje n.n).

Después de Mr. K observara las fotos por unos instantes fue interrumpido por su sirviente.

Tiene razón. - Les llama a Annia y a Shalimar. Entran al cuarto y hay un tipo dándoles la espalda sentado en su sillón

¿Están libres? – dijo Mr.K

Si

Entonces les tengo un trabajo

¿De que es? – fijo Shalimar.

Por si no han escuchado, hay un nuevo torneo de Beyblade. Lo único que quiero es que vallan halla y protejan a los blitzkreig boys.

¿A los Demolition boys? – pregunto Annia

Exacto

¿Pero para que?

Ustedes no pregunten. Solo háganlo.

Esta bien. ¿Cuándo nos va a pagar?

Cuando finalice el torneo. Suerte.

NO LE FALLAREMOS – diciendo Annia y Shalimar al mismo tiempo con ojos de signos de dinero .

(**NA:** Por que ese señor querrá proteger a los demolition boys? Cuales son sus objetivos, que le pasa, los demo se pueden proteger solitos -.-U no necesitan guardaespalditas hehe. No se crean esta vez si los necesitarán.)

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**EN ESTADOS UNIDOS**

El nuevo torneo es una farsa – afirmo Judie

¡¿Qué! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

¿Estas segura mama?

Si Max. Por eso entraremos, para poder proteger a los equipos nuevos que entren y a la gente del torneo.

Si, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanta tranquilidad. – Michael golpeando su guante de beisball. (NA: haha ¿qué hacia con su guante puesto? Bien traumado hahaha).

Entonces hay que empezar a investigar a los equipos que entraran. – Dijo Emily para después abrir su laptop

Si

No creen que están exagerando – dijo Rick

Después de mucho investigar parece ser que el dueño de la corporación Biohazard es un ex convicto y asesino. – dijo Judie algo preocupada

No bromees.

Tenemos que estar muy preparados.

Entonces entraremos

Estaremos muy alerta. No te preocupes Judie yo protegeré a Max – dijo Rick en tono de burla.

Vamos Rick, yo me puedo proteger solo.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**EN ITALIA**

Que bueno que vinieron. Hay que anotarnos en el nuevo torneo. – Dijo Yuki efusiva a sus amigas.

Una joven de estatura pequeña y con un cuerpo bien formado, debido a que le encanta practicar deportes de todo tipo (los deportes extremos son sus preferidos), cabello azul (un poco mas oscuro que el de Mariam) que le llega hasta unos 10 cm mas abajo de los hombros, y siempre lo tiene sujeto en una media cola. sus ojos son de color negro profundo. En cuanto a su ropa llevaba un pantalón deportivo color negro, zapatos deportivos color azul oscuro, polera (o blusa) deportiva de manga corta color azul. aunque haga calor siempre lleva consigo una bufanda color azul. y unos lentes negros que lleva siempre encima.

¡Si! Yo quería ir en el equipo de Tala pero bueno. Así podré luchar contra el y enseñarle que ya no soy una niña. –Dijo la hermana del pelirrojo. (NA: osea Catra).

¿Y Yokoh? – Pregunto alguien que se encontraba a lo lejos. Se trataba de Zen, la chica que había formado al nuevo equipo.

Ella era una chica muy severa. Tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y al final es de color castaño pero mientras sube se hace negro, sus ojos cambia dependiendo de que ángel este mas presente es ese momento, con el ángel de la luz los ojos son castaño claro, pero con el d la oscuridad es sus ojos son negros, pero la mayoría d las veces los traía castaño oscuro, cintura 56cm, caderas 98cm, busto 102cm. De ropa traía pantalón negro de cuero pegado al cuerpo, blusa negro con la frase "Angel revelde", también pegada al cuerpo, con forma de "V"

Ella nos alcanzara halla. Digo ella ya esta en Inglaterra. Como ahí es el instituto donde estudia. – Dijo Catra

Pues si. ¿Se llama Hellsing no?

¿Y quien será la líder de nuestro equipo? ¿Acaso yo? – La pelirroja pregunto.

¿Zen? Tu eres la mas indicada. Además tu has formado el equipo. – Dijo Yuki sin titubear.

Si quieren… - Se limitó a decir Zen.

Bueno, ¡a Inglaterra! – Yuki diciendo a Gritos.

n.n – Se vía algo feliz Catra. (NA: Por que será-.-)

Tu nada mas quieres entrar para estar con ese tal Bryan. – Afirmo Yuki

Cuando lo conozcan lo entenderán.

¬¬UU – La miro feo Yuki para después preguntar. - ¿Dónde esta Zen?

¿Qué? Estaba ahorita junto con nosotras.

Esa Zen. Siempre se desaparece -.-

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**GRAN BRETAÑA**

En nuestra oportunidad de demostrarles que somos buenas jugando Beyblade. – Empezó a hablar Cristal.

Ella Tiene una mirada muy dulce y profunda con unos ojos verdes esmeralda... el cabello lo tiene negro noche brillante entre lacio y ondulado sujetado en una coleta alta que le llega a los hombros... su piel es blanca y tierna... en aspecto físico está muy bien desarrollada y se ve muy Dulce... pero no lo es. (NA: Así que aguas).

Su ropa es un pantalón holgado negro con bolsas a los lados, blusa blanca de botones formal manga tres cuatros, puño también con botones y arriba de ella un pequeño top con tirantes negro... guantes sin dedos negros, convers como zapatos... se ve realmente ruda-presumida-ricachona con esa ropa.

Si patearemos algunos traseros – Siguiendo Ice. La chica era de estatura normal, delgada, cabello negro y muy largo, ojos negros. Llevaba pantalones negros acampanados(en ocasiones minifalda) , botas, gabardina negra, y una camisa negra con detalles azules.

Como sea – dijo Hikari con tono de indiferencia.

Hikari era una niña de 14 años. Tez clara, pelo negro largo, un poco ondulado hasta la cintura. Ojos azules con una ray roja. Delgada. Llevaba puesto una playera Polo manga larga celeste con cuello en "v", falda short negra. Zapatillas blancas con detalles negros. Una cinta blanca con la estrella de 6 puntas negra en la frente. Un collar del yin-yang. Pelo en media cola.

Le diré a mi hermanito Damian que participe con nosotras. – Dijo Cristal. Que Damián es su hermano gemelo.

Yo le hablare a Dejiko – Dijo Ice. Otra chica que iba a ser parte del equipo.

Solo espero que mi hermanito quiera.

Menos habla y mas acción. – dijo Ice en tono agresivo

Bueno... - Hikari e Ice se van a entrenar para el torneo :

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**MEXICO**

Lista para el torneo – Dice Yukiro en tono pervertido. (NA: No lo niegues, pervertido ¬¬ y me adoras haha y lo sabes :P).

Alto, muy alto como 1.84, piel blanca, pelo castaño oscuro. Llevaba un Pantalon negro, zapatos negros, camisa negra, cabello hacia atrás color negro, gabardina hasta el suelo negra, y una cruz invertida colgada al cuello. (NA: Era mas fácil decir una cruz satánica y ya, para que le te la complicas ¬¬).

Ya sabes que si. – Se apresuro a decir Katrina. Ella era de rasgos rusos y delicados, delgada, piel blanca, ojos azules como los de Tala y rubia  
Pantalón corto rojo, playera de manga corta blanca, chamarra roja y tenis blancos

Tenemos que irnos a Inglaterra. Y rápido – Dijo Naru. Una chava bonita, buen cuerpo, pelo café largo, ojos cafés amielados, alta. Una falda corta estilo escocesa. Una blusa de color blanco de manga larga y botar negras. (motoko: ¬u¬ Toma wey/ NA: Toma tu ¬¬).

No hay tiempo. Si no nos vamos hoy ya nos descalifican. – Dijo Yukiro.

Además de pervertido eres exagerado, todavía falta 1 mes para el torneo. – Katrina dándole un sape a Yukiro.

tienes razón n.nUU

¬¬UUU.

**: Afuera de la casa de Yukiro :**

Ya quiero pelear contra mi primo. Esta vez no le será tan facil vencerme. – Dijo la prima de Kai llamada Hikaru.

Tiene el Cabello blanco con rizos negros, piel pálida, con los labios color carmín, que resaltan con su tono de piel. Sus ojos, algo fríos, son de un color rojo eléctrico. Mide 1,60 y tiene un cuerpo bien formado. Viste unos guantes hasta un poco bajo los hombros, y una polera sin mangas, corta, que deja ver su ombligo. También una minifalda blanca y un buzo ajustado, blanco, que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, con unas chalas blancas. A veces ocupa una boina blanca y una muñequera del mismo color. (NA: No se que sean chalas pero bueno U,U)

Yo acabo de llegar de entrenar de Egipto – Dijo una chica llamada Anya. Ella era una chica realmente alta (1:90); proporcionada, piel blanca, cabello negro, largo hasta los pies, ojos dorados, uñas en forma de garras. Estaba vestida con una falda con rajada (largo el que gustes), top, chamarra a media espalda, zapatillas (todo en negro y piel); anillos en la mano izquierda, pulseras hasta el codo en el brazo izquierdo, 6 aretes en la oreja izquierda y una gargantilla y collares (todo en oro)

Mejor entremos a Casa de Yukiro antes de que le de un infarto – Bromeo Hikaru.

Si vamos – Anya e Hikaru entraron a la casa.

**:En otro lugar de México:**

Así que Kaiser entrara a ese torneo ¬¬ - Dijo Angela, una chava chaparra, delgada bien dotada, pero café claro, ojos color miel. Piel blanca. Y muy bonita. Su ropa era un pantalón negro y una blusa de tirantes verde.

Kaiser es mío y de nadie mas ¬¬ - dijo Lizbeth interrumpiendo. Una chica de tamaño normal. Un poco ancha y con ojos saltones. Morena, Pelo negro y rizado. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa de flores.

Hay como sea, yo la verdad nada mas voy a ver chicos guapos – dijo la ultima integrante del equipo. Que era una chava de piel blanca, no muy alta, pelo castaño oscuro. Ojos café oscuros y con un enorme trasero.

¿Y realmente creen que hayan chicos guapos? – Pregunto Angela.

Pues va a ir Kai de los Bladebreakers y ese tal Ray – Dijo lizbeth sensualmente.

Con que me ligue a 3 es mas que suficiente – dijo Sofi algo urgida. (NA: son algo zorritas diría yo).

¿Si va a entrar Kaiser verdad? T-T – Seguía insistiendo Lizbeth.

Ya deja eso – Angela diciendo algo molesta. – Ya supera a ese hombre.

Pues eso si, pero tengo ganas de verlo.

Mejor vamos a entrenar, tampoco quiero hacer el ridículo con ustedes dos – Y diciendo esto, Sofi se dirigió a su mini estadio en su jardín.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**EN FRANCIA **

Ay me encanta esta ciudad – Dijo Kaola empezando a conversar con su equipo. Ella era morena, delgada, de pelo corto (NA: Como el de Rika de Sakura CC). De color negro. Su ropa era del estilo de Mystel, algo parecida, con una falda egipcia.

Yo vivo aquí así que me viene dando igual. – EL joven Kino decía mientras seguía tomando jugo de frutas naturales.

El era alto, de lentes, pelo negro y corto. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos color azul oscuro. Su ropa consistía en una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

Siempre con tus cosas naturales verdad ¬¬ - Burlándose Kaiser de Kino.

Si, es mas, hasta pareces mujer. Comiendo siempre puras cosas dietéticas. – Dijo la chica

No te vayas a morir ¬¬ - Por lo visto Kaiser no estaba de un muy buen humor.

El era un chico rudo, pero a la vez tierno con la gente que ama. En cuanto su físico el era alto, piel morena, pelo negro y ojos negros. Delgado, su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa azul claro, una gabardina negra y botas negras.

Dejen me acabo mi jugo de frutas y continuaremos en el entrenamiento n.n

¬¬

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

**UCRANIA**

Ahora que he regresado con ustedes supongo que me aceptaran en su equipo. – Dijo Sanguinex a otros 2 vampiros mas.

Si claro – Dijo el menor de los vampiros.

Déjalo Liam – Dijo Spike. Que era un vampiro de pelo huero oxigenado peinado hacia atrás, colmillos, un pantalón negro y una playera verde. Delgado y como de 1.80 de estatura.

Es que es un traidor, primero nos abandona para irse con los la momia y el hombre lobo. – Dijo Liam. Un chico de pelo corto, color negro, pantalón de mezclilla, playera negra y chaqueta roja.

No los traicione, solo que ustedes no querían participar en ese entonces. – Dijo Sanguinex.

Primero tienes que probarnos que eres digno de nosotros. – dijo Liam sacando su blade.

Cuando quieras – Y así empezó la batalla entre ellos dos. Fue muy rápida y no se pudo ver mucho, lo único que pudo ver Romeo es que Sanguinex ganó.

Conozco a algunos de los que nos enfrentaremos, únanse a mi equipo y ganaremos – Sonrió Sanguinex.

¿Ahora dice que nos unamos? ¿No eras tu el que quería entrar al nuestro? – Ya muy enojado Liam

Esta bien San, entraremos a tu equipo – Dijo Spike en tono de molestia.

Pero Spike...

**EN INGLATERRA**

Ya estamos aquí, para el torneo. No puedo esperar para luchar contra Tyson otra vez. – Dijo Garland

Miren ese hermoso pájaro que acaba de pasar. – Dijo Brooklyn

Hermano, eres un obstinado. Eres el único de la familia que no es el numero 1 en algo – Entro la hermana de Garland

Danielle. Como eres mala conmigo T-T. – Dijo Garland

Danielle era una chica alta, tiene el pelo negro con reflejos plateados que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda recogido en una trenza que cae sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ojos son plateados. Usa una remera blanca sin hombros con mangas dos cuartos. Un pantalón negro, campera de algodón blanca, boina blanca, botas militares y guantes sin dedos color negro. La mejor y la número 1 en Hockey.

Así que tu también practicas beyblade. – Pregunto Mystel algo curioso.

Si.. desde... – Diciendo Danielle pero fue interrumpida por MingMing

¡Chicos! He sacado mi nuevo CD. Y se esta vendiendo como nunca – Llego Ming Ming gritando de alegría.

Nos alegramos por ti.

Ahora volvamos con lo del torneo. – Dijo Hiro a todos.

¡Si entrenador! – Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

UFF creo que eso fue todo n.n. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si!

AleXia AshForD 

+ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness +


	2. Presentaciones

**LORD OF DARKNESS**

: Acciones o descripciones :

" p_ensamientos_ "

... salto de escena

**NEGRITAS** (LUGARES DONDE SE ENCUENTRAn)

NA: nota del autor.

**Disclaimer:** ¡¡¡DEMÁNDENME! Miren como tiemblo ¬¬

.+ Cada personaje le pertenece a su respectivo autor.+

**INGLATERRA**

"Mañana vendrán los equipos." – Avisó Boris a su amo.

"Si, no puedo esperar a que empiece esa farsa del torneo." – Dijo Kory

"Por fin podremos ver e identificar las bestias sagradas que tanto hemos estado buscando." – Shin sonrió ligeramente.

"Con esas Bestias-bit podremos conquistar al mundo...".

"No es solo eso Kory. Estas Bestias-Bit son diferentes a las que todos conocen. Solo tenemos que identificarlas. " – Dijo Boris.

"Estas Bestias, pueden pensar por si solas. Para identificarlas podremos usar el Scarborough. Y así liberar su maldad." Rió Kory y Encendió una computadora que había en el cuarto. – "Sospechamos que algunos de estos beyluchadores podrían tener estas bestias-bit". – En el monitor aparecían 5 fotos de Beyluchadores conocidos.

"Esperemos que mi hermana haya identificado a alguien mas.. Ya que ella también posee una de estas valiosas bestias" – Y al decir esto Shin vio el monitor fijamente.

**EN EL AEROPUERTO DE INGLATERRA.**

"Por fin llegamos. ¡Pero cuanta hambre tengo!" – Dijo el moreno llegando junto con su equipo.

"Me siento muy mal...T-T"- Dijo Daichi casi morado.

"Siempre es lo mismo contigo..¬ ¬". Dijo Oro dirigiéndose por sus maletas pero sin fijarse choca con un joven.

"ouch... fijate por donde caminas ". – Dijo el joven y volteando a ver a Oro – "Perdón, no te vi.. ¿estas bien?" – Ayudándola a levantarse.

"Perdón OwO no me fije, andaba distraída con Daichi". – Dijo Oro apenada y haciendo una seña de disculpa.

"¿Daichi? ¿No es uno de los integrantes de la BBA revolution? – Pregunto el sujeto.

"Así es... ¿eres fan de el equipo?" – Pregunto ingenuamente la prima de Tyson.

"No.. ¬¬ Soy el entrenador de los Ghotics Lights" – Dijo Damián.

"¡¿Qué! -.- ¿Y esos quienes son? ¡Ah ya se! A de ser uno de esos grupos de pop comercial" – dijo Oro sin pensarlo. Damián se cae al estilo Anime.

"Lucharemos con ustedes en el torneo ¬¬" – Casi rojo de Furia.

"Ah... Yo soy Oro, Prima de Tyson e integrante de la BBA Revolution." – Presumió Oro.

"..." – Se empezó a alejar de Oro. – "compermiso me tengo que ir..". – Alejándose con sus maletas.

"¡Oye! No me dejes hablando sola T-T" – Dijo Oro y viendo a las demás integrantes del equipo.

"¿Quién es ella?" – Dijo una de las chicas.

"Ella es integrante del equipo del campeón mundial" – Dijo Damián agarrando sus maletas.

"¡¿Qué! Que andabas haciendo con la prima de ese idiota" – Reclamó Hikari. Que al parecer no le caía muy bien Tyson.

"¿Tu porque tanto odio contra Tyson. ¿Digo no lo conoces en persona o si?"- Preguntó Cristal.

"No pero...es que.. es un presumido. ¡No lo aguanto!" – volvió a quejarse Hikari.

"Tranquilízate quieres..siempre estas calmada. En el Bey-estadio le darás su lección" – Dijo Ice la líder de equipo.

"Oigan ¿y donde quedo Dejiko?" – Pregunto la gemela. Y de repente los 4 voltearon a buscar a su amiga y se dieron cuenta de que estaba con Tyson y sus amigos.

"¡¡QUE!" – Damian gritando de furia. – "¡¿Qué cree que hace!"

**: A lo lejos en el otro lado del aeropuerto:**

"Hola chicos, puedo ver que ya llegaron ustedes también." – Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

"¡RAY!" – Gritaron todos. Ray estaba junto con una niña. Y les platico que se la había topado y estaba perdida.

"Así que te llamas Dejiko" – Dijo Tyson.

"Si acabo de llegar.. de China" – Dijo dulcemente la niña.

"Y andas perdida.. no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos"- Dijo un amable Ray.

"Si, es que en China todo es diferente. Sabían que ahí hay cabinas de teléfono donde marcas el número de tu casa y te teletransportas ahí. Es mas fácil y rápido"- Dijo Dejiko.

"Enserio... Ray, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste de eso?" - Dijo el peliazul.

"Porque eso es completamente falso.. ¿de donde sacaste eso?" – Preguntó Ray curioso.

"Dejiko.. aquí estas, te estábamos buscando". – Llego Cristal en su búsqueda.

"A perdón, es solo que me entretuve un poco." – Dejiko con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

"Así que tu eres del equipo que él hablaba." – Dijo Oro señalando a Damián.

"Si n.n" – Dijo Dejiko.

"Mejor vámonos. Nos espera el taxi." – Interrumpió Ice.

"Saben, dicen que en el hotel habrá camas de agua. Y no solo eso, dicen que dentro del mismo hotel hay un bosque donde es un zoológico con diversos tipos de animales para los huéspedes." – Dijo la mentirosa (NA: ¬¬)

"¬-¬" – Sus compañeros de equipo jalándola hacía el taxi mientras seguía diciendo mentiras del famoso hotel.

"Que extraña niña..." – Dijo un Ray algo confundido.

"Entonces va a ver Zoológico." – Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

"No captaste tonto ¬¬ todo era mentira." – Dijo una furiosa Hilary.

"Yo también pensé que era verdad lo del zoológico o.o" – Dijo Saya.

"-.-" – Kenny agarrando su maleta.

"Ray, te andaba buscando" – Dijo Mao

"Hola Mao" – Dijo Tyson, cuando tiempo sin verte.

"Si lo se"

"Mao, Ray, donde andaban" - Dijo Lee seguido por Akane.

"¿Quién es ella?" – Pregunto Kenny

"Ella es Akane y estará con los White tigers X" – Dijo Lee

"A ya veo" – Dijo Oro

"Por lo visto Akane y Lee son muy amigos" – Akane estaba abrazada de Lee.

"Claro que no, apenas nos conocemos 0w0" – Dijo Akane sonrojándose junto con Lee.

"Bueno ya nos vamos, nos vemos después" – Dijo Daichi.

"..." – Kai subiéndose al Taxi. Seguido por Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Oro, Tyson y Saya. Pero el único problema es que era un típico Taxi amarillo. (NA: Pobres, carro sardina XD).

Kai se subió adelante y cerro la puerta con seguro. Así que los demás se tuvieron que ir atrás. Kenny del lado derecho, Oro en medio y Tyson del izquierdo. Y los demás... Hilary arriba de Kenny. (NA: Pobre Kenny u.u) Daichi arriba de Oro y Saya arriba de Tyson.

"No puedo respirar..."- Kenny reclamaba.

"Pero no me puedo desaparecer ¬¬" – Decía Hilary que estaba empujando a Daichi.

"Oye, déjame en paz." – Dijo Daichi.

"Vete con Kai, haya hay mas espacio"- Reclamaba Oro. Y así Daichi se paso para adelante y se fue arriba de Kai.

"...mm..."- Dijo un molesto Kai.

"¿No te molesto?" – Pregunto Saya al moreno.

"No, para nada, voy bien." – Dijo Tyson. Después de un rato llegaron al Hotel. Que era enorme.

Tenía como 20 pisos como mínimo. Con canchas de Tenis, Basket, Volley, Casino, Gimnasio, Alberca, billar, un lago, campo de golf, bar, salón de masajes, entre otras cosas.

"Hemos llegado al hotel" – Dijo Ian entrando con los demás demolitions.

"Me pregunto si ya abra llegado mi hermana.." – Dijo el pelirrojo.

"¡TALA! ¡BRYAN-KUN!" Se oyó por todo el Loby.

"Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta" – Dijo Bryan observando como Catra corría como loca hacia ellos.

"Bryan como estas, espero que bien. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?" – Dijo Catra saludando a Bryan.

"A mi no me vas a preguntas como me fue ¬¬" – Dijo Tala

"No" – Dijo Bromeando Catra.

"¬¬ ni me importa" – Dijo Tala sentándose en un sillón junto a Kayle. (NA: En el loby si hay sillones ¬¬. En los que yo conozco si).

"Me pregunto si vendrá..." – Dijo Kayle que parece ser que esperaba a alguien.

"Porque siempre piensas en ese idiota, ya sabes que el no siente lo mismo por ti" – Dijo Tala un poco celoso (NA: Yo diría mucho ¬¬) volteando a ver a Catra y Bryan que estaban riéndose como idiotas. – "_Por lo menos ellos si se la pasan bien"._

"Jajajaja, ¿enserio eso paso? – Pregunto Bryan aguantando la risa.

"Si, es mas" – Dijo Catra sacando de su maleta un album. – "mira" – Enseñándole una foto de Tala con los calzones en la cabeza (NA: 0.0u).

"XD ¿Por qué traía unos calzones en la cabeza hahahahaha? – Dijo Bryan

"¿Verdad que se ve lindo?" – Dijo Catra inocentemente (NA: Uy si después de enseñar semejante foto).

"_Me pregunto de que tanto se reirán esos dos"_ – Penso Tala

En eso pasaron Zen, Yuki y Yokoh.

"No te encontrábamos Catra" – Dijo Yuki

"Perdón, es que me deje llevar" – Dijo una apenada Catra.

"er... mejor me voy" – Bryan se va a buscar a Ian y Spencer.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" – Pregunto Yokoh.

"Pues quien mas, mi Bryan-kun" – Dijo orgullosa Catra.

"¿Es el? Pense que iba a estar mas guapo ¬¬" – Dijo desilusionada Yuki.

"Si yo también. ¿Tu que opinas Zen?...¿ZEN? – Ya había desaparecido.

"¬¬ Lo mismo de siempre" – Dijo Yokoh.

"A ya llego.." – Dijo Kayle levantándose del sillón.

Acababan de llegar los BBA Revolution. Pero específicamente estaba viendo a Kai.

"Hola Kai, que bueno que has venido" – Dijo Kayle, ya que Kai se dirigía hacia ella para saludarla.

"mrmm" – Se limitó a decir. Saludando a los demás demolition.

"Así que te volviste a unir con esos. Decídete Kai" – Dijo Tala burlonamente.

"Eso a ti no te importa"

"Oye Kai, te hubieras venido a nuestro equipo" – Dijo Kayle algo triste.

"..."

"¿Kai?"

"Da igual en que equipo este" – Y dicho esto se regreso con su equipo actual.

"Hay Tala, yo quería hablar mas tiempo con el. T-T" – Dijo Kayle que se volvió a sentar en el sillón mas triste que antes.

"Maldito seas Kai ¬¬" – Que se disponía a seguirlo para hablar con el cuando de repente.

"Hola guapo" – Dijo Sofi una de las integrantes del FBI

"¿Te conozco?" – Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como otras dos chicas rodeaban a Kai.

"No me conoces, pero nos podemos conocer ;)" – Dijo la tipa esa. (NA: Que deje a Talita en paz ¬¬).

"Disculpa ahorita estoy ocupado" – Tratándose de safar ya que ella lo tenía abrazado.

"¡AH! déjenme, ¿qué demonios les pasa?" – Dijo Kai gritando aventando a Liz y a Ángela hacia otro lado. (NA: Jajaja obviamente todos viéndolos porque estaban llamando mucho la atención).

"No n.n" – Dijo Ángela encimándosele mas a Kai.

"¿Que no oyeron o están tapadas? ¬¬ Ya Basta." – Kayle estaba muy enojada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Y tu quien eres para impedírmelo?" – Dijo la líder que era Ángela.

"¿Acaso quieres pelear bruja?" – Dijo Kayle sacando su blade.

"No gracias, porque habría de perder mi tiempo con mocosas como tu" – Y dicho esto se fueron de ahí.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA? – Dijo Kayle apunto de explotar. Kai y Tala deteniéndola para que ya no empeorara las cosas.

"Tranquilízate Kayle no es momento de pelear." – Dijo Tala soltándola. Cuando voltearon Kai iba lejos.

"Ay ya se fue otra vez " – Dijo Kayle.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" – Dijo Bryan que acababa de llegar.

"Mejor ni preguntes" – Kayle agarrando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Que era la numero 720 (o sea el 7 piso).

"¡Espéranos Kayle!" – Corrió Ian. (NA: No, no se van a dormir en el mismo cuarto de Kayle por si sus mentes retorcidas y malignas lo pensaron alguna vez XD).

"Llegamos" – Dijo muy emocionada Cristal y volteando a ver al botones (NA: el tipo que carga las maletas). – "Vean su nariz es horrible como la de una bruja" – Se empieza a burlar.

"Hermana, no es correcto que te burles de la gente de esa manera". – Dijo su hermano Gemelo.

"Hay Damián no seas amargado ¬¬"- Ahora viendo a otro botones que estaba gordo y chaparro. – "XD".

"Nunca cambias ¬¬" – Dijo Damián.

"Yo ya quiero ver mi habitación" – dijo Ice. Caminando hacia los cuartos.

"Yo quiero comer T-T" – Dijo Hikari.

"Anímate amiga, de rato vamos al bufet" – Dijo Cristal.

"Ya no aguanto, es que ayer no cene y tengo hambrita" – Insistía Hikari.

"Bueno, que te parece si vamos ahora"

"Vamos pues". – Dijo Damián.

"¿Oigan, y Dejiko 0.0u?"

"Es un caso perdido... nunca esta presente." – Dijo Hikari.

"Ahora por eso le pondré entrenamiento doble ¬¬" – Dijo el entrenador algo enojado.

**: Ice en el séptimo piso:**

"Hay todos los pisos son iguales, creo que me perdí, ¡RAYOS!" – Dijo Ice buscando el elevador. – "_Ultima vez que me subo por las escaleras ¬¬"_

"Oye, sabes donde están los elevadores" – Dijo un chico pelirrojo.

"OwO Eh, este... si por aquí" – Dijo Ice viendo a Tala.

"Tu participaras en el torneo también" – Pregunto Tala. – "A mira los elevadores.." – Tala entra y se va.

"Que tipo tan mas raro." – Yéndose a su cuarto.

**:En el loby:**

"0.0 ¿Este es el hotel?" – Dijo Daichi con asombro.

"parecer ser que si" – Dijo Kenny. Al bajarse fueron al loby y se encontraron con los Majestics.

"Tyson, esta vez no me vas a vencer" – Dijo un chico de pelo morado.

"¡¿Robert! Veo que también se anotaron al torneo" – Dijo el Peliazul

"Eres mujer verdad ¬¬" – Decía Alexia a Oliver.

"¬¬" – Oliver metiéndole el pie.

"X.x"

"¡Ja! Que madrazo te metiste" – Intervino Motoko. Pero se distrajo rápidamente al ver que Dejiko iba llegando.

"¡DEJIKO!" – Dijo muy gustosa la niña ya que Dejiko era su hermana.

"¡Motoko! ¡Alexia! Hace tiempo que no las veía" – Dijo Dejiko corriendo a abrazarlas. – "Saben estuvo grueso el camino, tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra un dragón de venida" – Todos con cara de ¬¬

"Wow, ¿es enserio?" – Dijo Tyson emocionado.

"¿Dragón? De que esta hablando.." – Dijo Johhny algo confundido.

"No le hagan caso es otra de sus mentiras ¬¬" – Dijo Motoko.

"¿Eso también era mentira? 0.0" – Dijo Tyson confundido.

"Robert este Hotel es tan grande como tu castillo" – Interrumpió Enrique.

"El mío es mas grande ¬¬" – Afirmo Robert.

"No nos van a presentar" – Dijo Alexia a lado de Dana.

"A si, Ella es Dana y vive conmigo es mi mejor amiga, Ella es Motoko que es hermana adoptiva de Johnny" – Decía Robert.

"Y por ultimo Alexia que es la prometida de Enrique." – Interrumpio Dejiko.

"Es otra de tus mentiras, no es cierto ¬¬." – Dijo Hilary

"No, no es mentira" – Dijo Oliver.

"¡¿QUÉ! 0.0u " – Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Están sordos o que?" – Dijo Johnny con sarcasmo.

"¡Enrique tiene prometida!" – Dijo Kenny.

"0.0 ¿Por qué una niña tan bella como tu va a ser prometida de ese mujeriego?" – Dijo Oro.

"Si, de ese ser tan abominable" – Hilary con cara de enojo

"¿Abominable?" – Preguntó Saya que no sabía nada de lo que ocurría.

"Nunca creí que alguien cayera tan bajo ¬¬." – Dijo Hilary

"Si, pero no tan bajo para llegar a tu nivel." – le dijo Johnny

"¡Oye!" – Dijo Hilary

"Oigan, se dan cuenta que yo y Alexia estamos aquí presentes ¬¬" - Dijo el rubio.

"Si XD" – Dijeron Oro y Hilary.

"Bueno ¬¬,a Enrique díganle lo que quieran pero a mi nada, ¿ok?" – Dijo Alexia

"Como siempre defendiendo a Enrique ¬¬" – Reclamo Oliver. (NA: Notese el sarcasmo).

"Mejor me voy, que pesada es esa molestia ¬¬" –Alexia refiriéndose a Hilary. Toma del brazo a Johnny y se lo lleva al bufete.

"Espérenme" – Enrique y Oliver se van.

"¿Tu no vas a ir Motoko?." – Dijo Dejiko, que no respondió porque estaba medio embobada viendo a... ¡Kai!

"Hola OwO" – Dijo Motoko.

"0.0 Oigan y a esta que le pasa" – Dijo Dana que no había visto a Motoko actuar así.

"¿Con esas locas ya ni se sabe" – Afirmo Robert.

"Bueno, que tanto esperamos. Tenemos que dejar las cosas para irnos a entrenar." – Dijo el amargado de Kai ¬¬

"Hay primero vamos a comer algo Kai." – Dijo Tyson que en ese momento su estomago hacía ruidos extraños.

"Como quieran.." – Kai se va solo.

"0w0 Tengo que seguirlo" – Motoko se va siguiendo a Kai.

"Yo voy al cuarto, es mejor que ver a Tyson comer como cerdo." – Y dicho esto Hilary, Oro y Kenny se fueron a su respectivo cuarto.

:En eso entran los begabladers:

"Bueno chicos hemos llegado" – Dijo Hiro

"HIRO, ustedes también vinieron" – Dijo Tyson.

"Así es, vengo por mi revancha" – Garland sonriendo.

"Hola me llamo Danielle mucho gusto, soy hermana de Garland."

"Hola yo soy Tyson, yo pensé que Garland era hijo único." – Todos se caen al estilo de anime.

"Garland tiene mas hermanos" – Dijo Mystel.

"Bueno como sea, ¿y donde esta Brooklyn?" – Pregunto Tyson.

"no lo sabemos, cuando llegamos venía con nosotros y de repente ya no" – Dijo Mystel

"Yo se, es que llegamos y había una paloma en un árbol y se quedo afuera con viéndola." – Dijo Danielle (NA: XD)

"... bueno... hagamos como que no oímos eso..." – Dijo Hiro tomando sus cosas y marchándose. (NA: Que ¬¬ que traen contra el deporte oficial de a ver quien dura mas viendo a las palomas).

"¡Vamos al bufete!" – Seguía insistiendo Tyson.

**: En el bufet:**

"¡Que rico! Me iré a servir" – Dijo Alexia gustosa.

"..mm... te vas a enfermar, es la 4 vez que te sirves." – Dijo un alarmado Johnny.

"Hay cálmate.. no es para tanto. Señora sírvame mas camarones"

"Oye yo te conozco" – Alexia volteando a ver al que dijo eso.

"¡¿Kaiser!" – Grito Alexia.

"¿Lo conoces? ¬¬" - Dijo Johnny en un tono no muy amable.

"Si, algo así." – Alexia vio a los acompañantes de Kaiser y luego... – "¡KAOLA! Amiga como estas" – Abrazando a Kaola.

"Hola n.n, así que tu también entraste al torneo. Que bien" – Dijo Kaola.

"Hay que bien, primero Dejiko, ahora tu" – Dijo Alexia casi bailando.

"¿Dejiko también esta aquí? 0.0.. ¿Qué me dices de Motoko?"

"Si, no me acuerdo donde fue pero aquí esta en el hotel."

"Excelente"

"n.n" – Y Alexia se sirve doble ración de todo.

"Oye, no deberías de servirte cosas así, te hará daño, mejor come cosas naturales" – Dijo el joven Kino.

"¬¬ Yo se lo que me hace daño o no" – Dijo Alexia

"Déjalo, siempre es así con sus dietas extrañas" – Dijo Kaola

"0w0 Bueno..."

"Nos vemos luego Alexia-Chan" –Dijo Kaiser y cada quien se va a sentar a su mesa.

"¬¬" – Johnny pensando – "_Ese tipo quien es, y porque le dijo Alexia-chan"._

"Rápido Johnny ¬¬ eres un lento" – Dijo Alexia sentándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hay puras cosas deliciosas" – Y sin fijarse avienta ligeramente a Hikari.

"¬¬" – Hiraki se va molesta (NA: ¿por qué le caerá mal Tyson?).

"¿Oye Saya tu no te vas a servir?" – Pregunto Tyson.

"Si, pero mas al rato" – Dijo Saya

"Hola niño bonito, ¿tu eres el campeón mundial?" – Dijo Ángela que iba llegando

"si, lo soy" – Confirmo Tyson.

"Entonces dame un beso"

"o.o ¿que le pasa a esta tipa? – Se va junto con Saya a su mesa.

"Voy a buscar a Brooklyn, ya se tardo" – Dijo Danielle saliendo del hotel.

"Yo quiero cantar" – Dijo Ming Ming

"No creo que sea el momento..." – Dijo Garland.

"Pues no me importa" – Sacando su micrófono y de repente por extraña razón llega su banda.

"Ay no otra vez y siempre canta la misma canción T-T" – Dijo Mystel.

.-.-.-.-.-

"¡MING MING!" – dijo Kenny sonrojado.

"Ya vas a empezar Jefe." – Dijo Tyson.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les halla gustado, perdón por no actualizar pronto pero tenía mucho trabajo y pues con eso de que voy a la escuela de 8am – 8pm no me da tiempo de mucho.

Se que no puse mucho a las de **Nightwish**, pero ellas saldrán todo el próximo capitulo.

Se que tampoco puse a los **Dark Angels** pero es que ellos como viven mas lejos todavía no llegaban.

Y por ultimo una mala noticia T-T Creo que no pondré a los **Heartbladers**, o sea (Kain, Kokoro, Outdrigger). Porque son demasiados equipos y me desespero, ellos no serán equipo pero les prometo que si saldrán en mi fic (aunque sea pajareando pero saldrán). Perdón Manis T-T (Dejen dicho en que capitulo quieren salir de los de abajo Y los podré).

La primera ronda será así:

**Nightwish Vs Darkbladers. Cap3**

**White Tigers Vs. Treeforce Squad. Cap4**

**Dark Angels Vs All Starz Cap5**

**Shadow team (¿?) Vs Majestics. Cap 6**

**Blitzkreig boys Vs Dark Sight Cap7**

**Gothics Lights Vs Batallón Barthez Cap8**

**Begabladers Vs FBI Cap9**

**BBA Revolution Vs Dinastía F Cap10**

Después de 2 juegos perdidos saldrá el equipos. En la segunda ronda ustedes podrán votar por el ganador de las peleas. Pero solo en la segunda. La primera (como no importa todavía si pierden o ganan así que yo decido mujajaja).

Creo que eso es todo. Ahh por cierto, No todo es mala noticia, Ya casi esta lista la pagina de internet con todos los personajes. Así que en el próximo cap les daré la dirección. Si tienen algun dibujo de su personaje, no duden en mandarlo a mi mail. Si no, con gusto yo les haré el dibujo.Me despido. Algún comentario o sugerencia dejen Review. Gracias n.n

AleXia AshForD 

+ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness +


	3. La primera batalla

**LORD OF DARKNESS**

: Acciones o descripciones :

" p_ensamientos_ "

... salto de escena

**:NEGRITAS:** (LUGARES DONDE SE ENCUENTRAn)

NA: nota del autor.

**Disclaimer:** Jajaja ¡¡como me divierto! Y nadie me puede parar.

.+ Cada personaje le pertenece a su respectivo autor.+

.........

AHORA A LOS REVIEWS 

**Yuki- **Gracias por dejar review. No te apures.. en este capitulo aparecerás mucho y con cachan.. "el señor X" jajaja ntc, léelo y veras.

**-Outdigger** – Bueno ya, he decidido que sean acompañantes de otro equipo, para que salgan en el fic y sean como suplentes (te prometo que si vas a pelar). n.n

**-Catra-** Malas noticias jeje No pelearas en este cap. Hasta la proxima beybatalla Pero hasta eso no son tan malas. No me mates T-T Soy joven para morir. Jejeje será divertido este cap.

**-Yokoh**- Gracias por el review. Y darme mas información para que sea mas interesante. Y lamento decir que Kai ya esta apartado. Sorry pero fue la primera que me dejo review asi que no hay nada que hacer. Pero te pondre con Oliver en tu review dijiste que con Kai i Oliver así que te pondré con el.

**-Hikari-** La verdad no se porque odias tanto a Tyson n.nU es que en tu descripción habías puesto que te caía mal Tyson. Creo que exagere un poco. Pero no te apures. Ahí le invento porque te cae tan mal. El lonjis te hizo algo y pronto sabrás que fue.

**-Kayle-** Si, si puedo cambiar tu personaje y si dibujo pero.. tengo malas noticias.. es que me la vivo todo el día en la escuela y no me queda mucho tiempo. Así que casi no eh hecho un dibujo. Solo algunos.

**-Annia/Shalimar** – No se preocupen aquí apenas van a aparecer. No me olvido de ustedes n.n Ya tengo sus dibujos listos! A ver si les gusta, que no creo pero a ver que pasa. También creo que saldran en todos los caps porque como no tienen equipo ejej n.n

**-Damian-** Si también agregare a Kain en tu equipo, no problem. Pero saldrá hasta el próximo cap.

**-Kokoro-** Si saldrás manis, no te apures Jeje te pondré en alguno de los equipos. Yo te aviso por msn.

**-Ice**- Lo de perderte fue de mi parte. Es que yo soy así y se me ocurrió ponerlo. Pero lo bueno es que si queda contigo

**-Motoko**- Eres una desesperada ¬¬. Después vez.

**-Silver-** Si pobre Chris, esta con los deschabetados. que bueno que te esta gustando mi fic. Gracias por el review. Cuidare bien a tu niño.

**-Akane- **Que bueno que te gusto n.n Me alegra mucho.

BUENO Y CREO QUE SON TODOS. Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR. ¡¡¡QUE EMPIECE EL FIC! EN ESTE CAPITULO ES EN BASE AL EQUIPO DE NIGHTWISH. ASÍ QUE MUCHOS NO SALDRAN. SOLAMENTE LOS QUE SE RELACIONEN CON ALGUNO DE ELLOS.

.........

**: EN EL HOTEL DE LA BBI :**

"Así que los primeros serán ese nuevo equipo de Nightwish" – Dijo Kory agarrandole el pelo a Shin.

"Si, así podremos saber de que tanto son capaces" – Dijo Shin algo pensativo. (NA: Ellos estaban en el hotel porque también estan participando en el torneo..).

"¿En que piensas?" – Dice Kory tratando de llamar su atención.

"Es que... por mi hermana... me ha dicho algo y me ha dejado pensando" – Shin con cara de preocupación.

"¡¿Qué te ha dicho!" – Kory algo desesperado porque no sabia nada de nada.

"Nada.. en estos momentos no importa" – Diciendo esto Shin sale de la habitación dejando ahí solo a Kory.

" ... espero que no sea nada malo..." – Dijo Kory mirando hacia fuera de la ventana del cuarto del hotel. Donde podía ver en los jardines a Catra luchando contra Yokoh en los beystadios de practica.

" Veamos que tanto saben pelear esas mocosas.. será interesante" – Sonrió a si mismo y se dispuso a ver la batalla.

**: En el jardín :**

"Vamos Catra tenemos que entrenar para mañana" – Dijo Yokoh sacando a Absol de su short.

"Ay pero ahorita esta cenando Bryan-kun y quiero estar con el" – Dijo Catra renegando

".. Eres una incumplida, mañana tenemos nuestra primera batalla y tu pensando en tonterías" – Dijo Yokoh que apensar que era un niña dulce empezaba a perder la paciencia ante las fallas de Catra.

"Pero Bryan no es una tontería" – Seguía diciendo Catra.

"No la presiones tanto Yokoh, ella no peleara en la primera pelea" – Dijo Yuki llegando con Firby su zorro. (NA: Firby es la mascota de Yuki y la acompaña a todos lados).

"¡¿Qué!" – Dijo una enojada Catra.

"Si, yo quiero pelear mañana y como no te estas esforzando " – Dijo Yuki acariciando a su mascota.

"¿Siempre tienes que traer ese animalejo a todos lados? - Dijo Yokoh

"Oigan yo quiero pelear mañana ¬¬" – Dijo Catra molesta.

"¡Ya se! Lucharemos las 3 y la primera que pierda será la que no pelee" - Dijo Yokoh

"Por mi esta bien" – Asintió Yuki

"¡Entonces no queda mas que Let it rip!" – Dijo Catra. Así todas sacaron sus beyblades.

"¡Ve Absol! – Grito Yokoh.

"Nadie derrotará a mi bestia-bit" – Dijo Catra que era un dragon que tiene armaduras en sus ojos, manos, patas y cola, lleva alas a la mitad de su espalda, su pelaje es rojo y sus armaduras negras. (NA: Que por cierto no me dijo como se llamaba su bestia-bit ¬¬).

"¡Ja! Bromean, es mas poderoso mi Silver Unicorn" – Yuki lanzando su blade que era un unicornio color plateado con su cola y su crin color violeta, es mucho mas pequeño que la bestia-bit de Oliver

" Esta batalla es mía.." – Dijo Catra algo desconcentrada por querer ir al comedor.

**: En la cafetería del hotel :**

"Tyson cuanto mas vas a seguir tragando" – Dijo Daichi que ya estaba lleno, cuando el moreno seguía comiendo.

"Metete en tus propios asuntos" – Decía Tyson sirviéndose postre. De repente se da cuenta de que alguien lo esta viendo. – "¿Quién esta ahí?" – Viendo detrás de una planta estaba alguien.

"..." – Zen no sabía que hacer ya que había sido descubierta.

"¿Quién eres, porque me estas espiando?" – Dijo Tyson al ver a la niña.

".. Hola.." – Dijo Zen sonrojándose un poco.

"Contesta.. ¿Quién eres?" – Tyson acercándose a Zen.

"..." – Pero antes de que llegara hasta Zen ella se va corriendo y Tyson no puede alcanzarla.

"Tyson, que fue eso" – Dijo Daichi – "Espero que no sea como esas locas del equipo de FBI" – Con tono de burla

"No, no lo es, pero se me hace algo conocida" – Dijo tratando de recordar.

"Bueno vamos a nuestra mesa" – Dijo Daichi jalando a Tyson.

**: En el baño de Mujeres:**

"_... Rayos... no se acordó de mi, pero es mejor porque me descubrió que lo espiaba_" – Dijo Zen mojándose la cara ya que estaba roja como tomate.

"hola" – Dijo una niña acercándose a Zen.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Shalimar n.n mucho gusto" – Dijo una niña muy amable que estaba vestida completamente de negro.

"Que quieres ¬¬" - Zen que estaba de mal humor porque la habían visto sonrojarse. Cosa que no se veía seguido. Mas bien nunca. Ni sus propios amigos lo hubieran imaginado.

"Nada, ¬¬"

"Entonces lárgate"

"¿Es el baño no? Así que puedo estar aquí cuando yo quiera" – Zen se va del baño y después de lavarse las manos Shalimar sale de ahí.

"Shalimar, porque sales tan enojada del baño. ¿Acaso te cayó mal lo que comiste? XD" – Dijo Annia una niña que estaba vestida completamente de blanco.

"Claro que no ¬¬, que ocurrencias.." – Dijo Shalimar

"Yo pensé.. ¿que te podría molestar tanto? Y mas cuando acabas de salir del baño"

"Es que me tope con una niña y fue muy grosera".

"¿Entonces no fue por...?"

"¬¬ ¡Ya te dije que no!" – Roja de furia. Digo no es agradable que se burlen de ti por ir al baño. Y ni siquiera te sientas mal.

"Oye me hablo Mr. K. Dijo que estuviéramos alertas y que podíamos quedarnos en el hotel, Pero tenemos que hacernos pasar por gente de limpieza, para poder estar aquí y proteger a los blitzkreig boys"

"Oye, pero nos reconocerán Kayle y los demás demolition..." – Dijo Shalimar a su amiga

"Bueno si, pero podemos decirles que conseguimos trabajo aquí y ya"

"Bueno -.-U si no hay otro remedio" – pensando que sería humillante que sus amigos la vieran limpiando baños.

"Andando, que tenemos que lavar estas sabanas sucias n.n"

"¿Y por eso te pones feliz ¬¬?"

"Bueno no, pero no nos queda de otra" – Y así Annia y Shalimar se ponen su ropa de trabajo (Osea el uniforme de intendencia del hotel). Y se disponen a su gran misión de: lavar sabanas -.- (NA: Pobres, y todo por estar de "incógnito").

.........

NA: Se preguntaran de donde rayos Annia y Shalimar conocen a Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan y Kayle. La cosa va así ellas de pequeñas también estuvieron en la abadía.

Verán, a Shalimar la abandonaron en la abadía después de fallidos intentos de adopción Ahí conoció a Annia y a los demolition boys.-

Y en cuanto a Annia era hija de una de las tantas familias de la mafia, la dejaron en la abadía para ser una maquina perfecta de matar y conoció a Shalimar y se hicieron muy buenas amigas. También hizo un lazo fuerte con los demás chicos de la abadía. –

.........

**: En el jardín :**

"No puedo creerlo, Perdí T-T" - Dijo Catra algo triste.

"Ves te dije que no estabas preparada para beybatallar mañana" – Dijo Yuki y Firby dando vueltas alrededor de ella muy gustoso.

"Hay, pero yo quería pelear T-T no es justo" – Se lamentaba Catra. (NA: Ven lo que les pasa por obsesionarse con los hombres ¬¬ jajaja XD).

"Bueno, entonces aprenderás a que no debe de haber distracciones cuanto estas beybatallando" – Dijo Yokoh

" T-T si ya entendí "

"Bueno yo iré con Firby a jugar un rato" – Y dicho esto se va junto con su zorro.

"¿Qué no se supone que debería de descansar para la batalla de mañana?" – Dijo Yokoh

"Pero apenas son las 9:27 todavía es medio temprano" - Dijo Catra

"Ah! Entonces vamos al comedor antes de que se acaben la comida" – Dijo Yokoh jalando a Catra. (NA: Pss con Tyson comiéndose todo el bufet no creo ¬¬).

.........

**: En otro lugar del jardín :**

"Adoro la naturaleza" – Dice Yuki jugando con Firby

"Si yo también n.n" – Dijo un tipo tirado en el pasto.

"0.0u ¿Quién eres?"

" Que bonito animal tienes ahí " – Dijo nada mas ni nada menos que Brooklyn acariciando una paloma.

"Hola.. no.. te había.. visto" – Dijo Yuki algo confundida.

"Me llamo Brooklyn y no puedo dejar de admirar la naturaleza"

"Yo.. me llamo Yuki Nishihara... mucho gusto" – Algo nerviosa

"No crees que esta ave es hermosa" – Señalando a la paloma (NA: ¬¬).

"Si algo, pero tu que haces en estos jardines"

"¿A pues yo participo en el torneo y tu?"

"También, estoy en el equipo de Nightwish"

"Begabladers. Así que tu pelearas mañana.."

"Así es n.n"

"Espero que te valla bien" – Dijo Brooklyn levantándose para marcharse.

"Oye... ¿No te quieres quedar conmigo y con Firby un rato?" – Al parecer ya se le habían quitado los nervios al hablar con Brooklyn.

"Bueno, esta bien"

**: EN la cafetería :**

"Cuanta hambre tengo"** – **Dijo Yokoh que agarraba un plato para servirse de cenar.

"¿Yokoh?" – se pregunto un joven detrás de ella.

"¡Oliver! Cuanto tiempo sin verte". – Dijo muy gustosa.

"Si lo mismo digo, pero.. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te encontrabas en Hellsing?"

"Si lo se, pero estoy aquí para participar en el torneo"

"A ya veo. Nosotros también participaremos en el torneo".

"¿Nosotros? A supongo que los demás Majestics. ya quiero ver a los demás"

"Vamos a nuestra mesa" – Oliver y Yokoh se van, dejando sola a Catra.

.........

"¬¬ Osea gracias por abandonarme aquí " – Pero en eso ve a su hermano y a sus amigos cenando. – "¡Chicos aquí estoy!" – Pero ve que Bryan esta platicando con una niña. "¡Noooooo! T-T"

Bryan estaba platicando con Shalimar que por supuesto se acaban de topar.

"¿Así que trabajan en este hotel?" – Pregunto Bryan

"¡Bryan-Kun! Y tu víbora. Aléjate de Bryan" – Llego Catra poniéndose entre Bryan y Shalimar.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Dijo molesta Shalimar. – _"Definitivamente no es mi día T-T. Todo mundo anda muy agresivo hoy"_

"Tu que traes con mi Bryan" – Dijo Celosa Catra.

"¿Tu Bryan? ¿Acaso es tu novio?" – Dijo Shalimar sin preocupación.

"No pero.. aún así ¬¬"

"Oigan, que pasa aquí, las dos son mis amigas, dejen de pelear" – Interrumpió Bryan

"Shalimar gusto en verte" – Dijo Tala seguido por Annia que venían seguidos por Spencer, Ian y Kayle.

"Hermano, ¿tu conoces a estas?" – Pregunto Catra

"Pues claro que si ¬¬ Son unas viejas amigas" – Dijo Tala enojado por la actitud de su hermana.

"Creo que alguien nos debe una disculpa ¬¬" – Dijo Shalimar viendo a Catra con odio

"Si, creo que sobre actué.. un poco" – Dijo Catra

"Un poco ¬¬" – Dijo Shalimar.

"Tenemos que irnos" – Interrumpió Annia y se llevó jalando a Shalimar. Annia le empezó a decir en voz baja – "Shali, parece ser que los dueños del hotel no están y podemos ir a hurgar sus cosas"

"Esta bien, esa niña ya me tenía harta ¬¬" – Dijo Shalimar sacándole la lengua a Catra.

"arrg, que se piensa esa tonta ¬¬" – Catra echando fuego de furia.

"Hay hermana eres una vergüenza U.U" – Dijo Tala porque al parecer siempre le hacía pasar las peores situaciones.

.........

: Con los Majestics :

"¡¡Yokoh!" – Gritaron los Majestics.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?" – Dijo la chica.

"Eres un tarado ¬¬" – Decía Alexia a Enrique.

"uh con ustedes simplemente no se puede hablar" – Dijo Dana.

"¿Quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto Yokoh, que por supuesto ella estaba en el instituto Hellsing y no estaba enterada de nada.

"Veras ella es prometida de Enrique, ella es mi mejor amiga Dana y falta Motoko que es hermana adoptiva de Johnny" – Dijo Robert.

"Oye Alexia, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Motoko?" - pregunto Johnny

"No lo se, pero yo ya me voy. Nos vemos" – Y dicho esto Alexia se va del comedor.

"Y ahora esta que se trae" – Dice Johnny

"No lo se, ¿pero no se te hace que ha estado rara?" – Sugirió Enrique.

"Olvídense de ella un rato quieren ¬¬" - Interrumpió Oliver.

"Uh no se que pasa aquí pero creo que no quiero saber" – Dijo Yokoh.

"Como decía, me da muchísimo gusto verte Yokoh. Espero que podemos vernos mas tiempo ahora que estamos aquí" – Dijo Oliver. Que la veía de distinta manera que como veía a todas.

"Si, espero que mañana vean mi pelea. Pelearemos contra los Darkbladers"

"... mm... Entonces supongo que será una gran batalla" – Sugirió Robert.

" ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El capitán del equipo es Sanguinex, y es un vampiro"

"¡¿Qué? no he oído su nombre, espero que no sea esos vampiros que atacaron a Hellsing la ultima vez" – Dijo preocupada Yokoh.

"No te apures estaremos ahí para apoyarte" – Dijo Enrique.

"Además Ya hemos peleado contra Sanguinex y es fuerte, pero te conozco si puedes ganarle" – Dijo Oliver

"¿Pero y los demás del equipo?" – pregunto Yokoh

"Cenopah, Lupinex y Zomb son mas débiles que Sanguinex" – Afirmo Johnny

"Si Johnny, pero oí que ya no son parte del equipo. Creo que ahora son puros vampiros" – Dijo Robert.

"Bueno pero no creo que halla mucho problema n.n además si ustedes dicen que podré vender a ese Sangre o como se llame, confiare en ustedes" – Dijo muy agradecida Yokoh.

"Además que eres una caza vampiros así que no hay de que preocuparse" – Dijo Oliver con alegría.

**: En uno de los pasillos del Hotel:**

"Hay comí demasiado, pero solo se vive una vez en la vida" – Dijo Tyson

".. Hola.." – Dijo una chica que lo seguía.

"¡¿Otra vez tu!" – Dijo sorprendido Tyson.

"Si, ¿qué acaso no te acuerdas de mi? – Dijo Zen algo triste.

"La verdad no.."

"Pues es una lastima oír eso.." – Dijo Zen alejándose hacia otro lado.

"¡Espera!" – suplico

"Intenta recordar.. Nos veremos luego" – Y después de eso Zen se marcho de ahí.

"_¿Quién será esa chica?"_ – Se preguntaba en su mente.

...........................

**:AL DÍA SIGUIENTE: en el beystadio de la BBI. (NA: La inauguración que era a las 8:00 de la noche, ¿por qué tan tarde? porque como son vampiros.. con el sol se iban a achicharrar XD).**

**: En los camerinos de Nightwish:**

"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no ha llegado Zen?" – Decía Catra.

"No lo se, sabes como es. Siempre se anda haciendo la maga" – Dijo Yuki.

"¿Maga?" – Preguntaron Catra y Yokoh al mismo tiempo.

"Si, porque siempre se anda desapareciendo" – Las otras dos chicas se caen al estilo anime.

"n.nU Bueno, pero si no aparece yo tendré que pelear y ya. No hay mucho apuro en eso" – Dijo Catra.

"Esperemos que llegue T-T" – Decía Yuki.

"Oigan yo también soy buena Beyluchadora ¬¬" – Decia Catra.

"Eso no lo negamos, pero con Bryan cerca te distraes mucho" – Dijo Yokoh.

.........

**: En los camerinos de los Darkbladers:**

"Así que Yokoh esta en ese equipo" – Decía Liam.

"Así parece, al fin podremos darle su merecido" – Decía Spike

"Yo no entiendo, ¿de quien hablan?" – Dijo Sanguinex que como había estado lejos de ellos y sus demás hermanos vampiros no sabía nada de nada.

"Vez lo que te pasa por abandonarnos. Te perdiste toda la diversión" – Decía Liam.

"Si, solo tomamos unos cuantos humanos de refrigerio" – Spike se empezaba a reír. – " ¡¡¡MuhahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Callate ¬¬ Tampoco exageres" – Decían Liam y Sanguinex a la vez.

"Ah es que me deje llevar" – Se disculpaba Spike. Pero se seguía riendo por dentro.

.........

"¡¡¡¡Damas y Caballeros. Niños y niñas!" – Decía alegremente Jazzman (NA: Claro! Apoco creían que iba a faltar. Pss no!). – "Bienvenidos al Torneo Mundial. Organizado por la nueva corporación BBI" – Todos aplaudiendo y echando porras.

"Parece que ha venido gente de muchas lados a apoyar a sus equipos Brad" – Dijo AJ

"Así es AJ. Esta batalla será emocionante, me pregunto si ya están listos los equipos." – Respondió Brad.

"Y ahora con ustedes. El equipo de Nightwish" – Entrando Catra, Yuki, Yokoh. – "Y el equipo en contra los Darkbladers" – Entrando Sanguinex, Liam y Spike.

"¡No! Son ellos, los vampiros que atacaron Hellsing" – Dijo Yokoh muy preocupada.

"¿De que hablas?" – Decía Catra.

"Es que... cuando yo estaba en Hellsing, el internado, también nos entrenaban para ser caza vampiros y ellos una vez atacaron la escuela" – Dijo Yokoh.

"Y apenas nos dices esto ahora ¬¬" – Dijo Yuki.

"No creí que fuera importante.." – Dijo Yokoh

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

"Yo peleare contra Liam, ese es un maldito" – Dijo Yokoh cerrando los puños.

"Ustedes déjenme a Spike" – Dijo Zen que acababa de llegar.

"¡ZEN!" – Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. Mendigo susto que les acababa de dar.

"Ay que mala suerte, yo quería pelear T-T" – Dijo Catra que ya se estaba recuperando de la impresión.

"Bien ahora pasaran los primeros competidores" – Jazzman con el mismo carisma de siempre. – "Con los Darkbladers peleara ¡Sanguinex!"

"Bueno elección para empezar, esperemos que no muerda a alguna de esas pobres niñas" – Decía Brad.

"Ojala que no porque tendríamos que llamar a un doctor" – Decía AJ (NA: se han dado cuenta que solo dicen puras estupideces ¬¬).

"Bien ya todos conocemos a Sanguinex, es un rival fuerte. Veremos que sorpresas trae ahora".

"Y con las chicas de Nightwish peleara Yuki" – Dijo Jazzman mas emocionado que nunca.

"Brad crees que pueda vencer al gran Sanguinex"

"Veremos esta nueva beyluchadora lo que puede hacer."

"No te será tan fácil vencerme" – Dijo Sanguinex sacando su blade.

"Ya veremos" – Yuki también saco el suyo.

"3...2...1...LET IT Rip" – Grito Jazzman.

Sanguinex rápidamente empezo a atacar a Yuki. Pero Yuki no se iba a dejar vencer. Sus blade chocaban sin cesar. Parecía que los 2 tenían la misma fuerza.

" No creas que con eso me puedes vencer, vampiro idiota."

" Pero si apenas estoy calentando."

"¡Silver Unicorn ataca!" – De repente el beyblade de Yuki comenzó a girar mas rápido y así salió un unicornio color plateado con su cola y su crin color violeta, es mucho mas pequeño que la bestia bit de Oliver.

"No creas que con eso me podrás vencer... esa bestia-bit me hace reír." – Sonrió Sanguinex y siguió atacando a la bestia de Yuki sin compasión. Pero al parecer Yuki podía leer los movimientos del vampiro.

"Ataque de Hielo" – Grito Yuki lanzando una avalancha hacia el blade contrario. Un destello de luz salió y nadie podía ver lo que había ocurrido. Pero después de unos segundos se pudo ver que el beyblade de Yuki seguía girando muy lento, mientras el de Sanguinex ya estaba afuera del plato.

"¡Y eso es todo señores!" – Gritaba Jazzman emocionado. – "Y la victoria es para el Equipo de Nightwish.. y todo gracias a su beyluchadora Yuki."

El público comenzó a Aplaudir muy fuerte hechando porras al nuevo equipo que se estaba dando a conocer.

"Bueno, y ahora para la siguiente batalla será Liam de los DarkBladers contra Yokoh de el equipo Nightwish. Este plato es una replica del colegio Hellsing que se encuentra en Inglaterra." – Decía Jazzman

"¿¡Que! Como es posible eso... cuando coincidencia puede haber..." – Decía con asombro Yokoh.

"Verás en realidad todo este torneo es una farsa... pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos. Después lo descubrirás por ti misma."

"¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"Muhahaha... Ya verás no te será tan fácil ganarme, la ultima vez que beybatallamos te gané." – Dijo orgulloso Liam.

"No te perdonare lo que hiciste en ese entonces."

"No hice nada. Solo mate a algunos alumnos del instituto y ahora son fieles sirvientes miós... claro los convertí en vampiros."

"Calla y a Beybatallar" – Dijo Enojada Yokoh. Tenía tanto coraje que sus ojos se habían puesto mas oscuros de lo normal.

"¿ Listos para mas ? ahora saquen sus beyblades y ¡¡a luchar! 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP" – En eso Yokoh sacó su lanzador que era una pistola Antigua, mientras que Liam saco una espada estilo de samurai.

"Ve Lucifer" – Grito Liam sacando raídamente su bestia-bit que era una especia de gato negro con una armadura plateada y ojos rojos.

"No podrás contra Absol" – Dijo Yokoh. Su bestia bit tenía 2 cabezas color negras. (**NA**: No me pusiste datos).

Sin que se diera cuenta Yokoh Liam empezó a atacarla cada vez con mas fuerza y esto hacía que su blade empezara a perder el balance.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" – Yokoh muy apenas podía evadir los ataques de Liam.

"Es justamente como la vez que nos enfrentamos en Hellsing... creí que sería mas divertido beybatallar contigo pero me equivoque. Sigues siendo un estorbo.." – Y en eso Liam hizo su ataque de "Galaxy Explotion" destruyendo una parte del blade de Yokoh y tirando al suelo inconsciente.

"¡¡YOKOH!" – Gritaron las otras 3 integrantes del equipo.

"Creo que eso fue todo, fue muy rápido esperemos que la pobre de Yokoh se encuentre bien." – Dijo Jazzman con cara de sorprendido.

"Creo que eres nuestra esperanza de ganar Zen, no te confíes" – Dijo Catra a su amiga.

"Ya deberías de saber con quien estas tratando, esto será pan comido." – Dijo Zen dirigiéndose hacía el plato de batalla.

"Así que tu eres mi rival mocosa" – Spike estaba seguro de que casi tenía todo ganado.

"¡¿Están listos para la acción! Entonces sin mas que esperar que empiece el juego" – Jazzman dando la señal para comenzar la beybatalla.

"3... 2..." – Decía Zen sacando su lanzador en forma de una espada tipo siglo XV, con incrustaciones d diamantes blancos y negros.

"..1...LET IT RIP!" – Spike con un lanzador en forma de una escopeta.

" Ayax ataca sin compasión." – Ordeno Spike a su bestia-bit. Que era una especial de cíclope con su ojo de color violeta y al parecer era muy poderoso. Mientras que Zen sacaba a su bestia-bit que era un ángel blanco de la luz, justicia y libertad.

" Esta batalla es mía" – Decía Spike sacando toda la fuerza de su blade y dándole tremendos golpes a Zen. Pero ella no se iba a rendir tan facil.

" ¡Vamos Ángel de luz! Tu puedes lograrlo. Resiste un poco mas." – Rogaba Zen que trataba de defenderse de los ataques de Spike. Pero este era mas fuerte que ella y le estaba dando un tremendo tormento.

Pero en eso de repente el blade de Zen que era blanco... comenzó a cambiar a color negro, junto con sus ojos y su pelo. La bestia-bit de Zen también cambio de color negro y se apareció el ángel caído o ángel de la oscuridad.

"Prepárate a sufrir insecto" – Dijo Zen. Que ahora parecía mas fría que antes y sin sentimientos.

"Solo porque tu blade cambie de color no significa que me hallas vencido." – Y al decir esto Spike hizo tremendo ataque sacando Luz roja y fuego de Ayax pero sin ningún efecto contra el blade de Zen. – "¿Qué..? no puede ser..."

"Ahora ángel Oscuro.." – Entonces el blade de Zen empezó a atacar mas rápido causándole a Spike tremendas heridas en todo el cuerpo.. y rasguños por todos lados.

"No puedo darme por vencido tan rápido" – En eso Spike contraataco pero falló ya que las heridas no lo dejaban concentrarse al máximo.

"¡MUERE!" – En eso el blade negro ataco con tal fuerza que le quebró los 2 brazos a Spike dejándolo en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Ante tal imagen nadie del publico se movía ni decía nada. Las mismas integrantes del equipo Nightwish no habían visto nada parecido y nunca habían visto a Zen de esa manera... El silencio era algo molesto para Zen así que decidió marcharse pero justo cuando estaba saliendo de ahí volvió a su forma anterior, ya que el ángel de luz había regresado de nuevo.

"eemm... bueno... la batalla es para el equipo de Nightwish.." – Jazzman mas sorprendido que antes y viendo como Liam se llevaba a Spike por tal impacto.

"YA ME ACORDE QUIEN ERA" – Dice Tyson

"Para lo que me importa ¬¬" – Dijo Daichi sacándole la lengua.

"¿De que hablas Tyson?" – Pregunto Kenny.

"De la chica que me estaba espiando" – Dijo Tyson y así empezó a contar la historia de cómo la conoció. – " Todo empezó cuando la encontré ese día".

"La encontré herida una vez en un bosque cerca de mi ciudad. La ayude y ella me contó que su alma era poseída por 2 Ángeles, uno de Luz y uno de la oscuridad. Cuando es el primero es cálida, amble y conoce a la perfección los sentimientos humanos, la otra es seria, fría, y muy cruel, a veces sádica. A decir verdad, nunca creí que volviera a verla... pero si es muy rara y por lo visto muy poderosa hay que tener cuidado con ella. Creo que iré a hablar con ella en este mismo momento." – Y sin decir nada mas Tyson se va a seguir a la misteriosa Zen.

Esto es todo por ahora, perdona la tardanza.. es que me borraron mi historia.. y me suspendieron, además que no tenía tiempo por la universidad. En vaciones santas me fui de Misionera y luego he andado algo enferma de bronquitis.. pero espero que sea de su agrado este cap y halla valido la espera.. Dejen Reviews.. pronto el capitulo 4. Gracias por la gente que ha seguido mi fic.

AleXia AshForD 

+ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness +


End file.
